How to Make a Page
So you want to make a new page! Wiki makes it pretty easy. Before you start, log in so your edits are under your name. Pregaming First, go to your category. For this example, we'll make a new character sheet. Characters are people, so we'll go to http://moco.wikia.com/wiki/People. Click 'Edit'. Any edit. This takes you to the edit screen. Find where your character's name should go. It ought to be alphabetical, so enter it in the proper spot. This example is not alphabetized, so please do it better than me. Highlight your text, then click the Link button up at the top. It looks like a short section of chain. The link will default to be the same as the highlighted text. Click 'Done', then look at the upper right of the edit window, and click Save Page. This will pop up a 'Save your changes' window. It is polite to say what you changed in the Summary window before you click 'Save page'. This will take you to the new version of the category page. Your link doesn't lead anywhere, so it shows up in red. Click on it! Wiki will ask you if you want to Create a new article. You sure do! Click Next. This will take you to a new editing page. Making Your Page This is the fun part! A character sheet has four parts: an infobox off to the right, a brief summary, a history, and an 'In Modan Company' section. Life is easier if you start with the Infobox. Click in the top of the editing window, then click Insert > Infobox > Character Template. Fill it out as you'd like. If you don't want a part to show up, just delete all the information in the fill in box, and voila. When you are done, click Apply Changes in the lower right. Keep in mind that this is not the same as saving. Now you get to write! To begin, click in the upper left hand corner of the editing window. Start by typing out a brief summary of your character. Next comes history. This is divided into two sections: Public History, which is what someone would know about your character with very little investigation, and Locked Files, which are private, secret company files. Locked Files are OOC knowledge (unless you've been told IC, of course). Let's start with the heading for Public History. Look at the top of the editing window, and click on Paragraph, then select Heading. Write History, then hit enter. This will insert a snazzy line break and automatically return you to writing in Paragraph form. Hooray! When you're done with that, make the heading for the Locked Files section. For the sake of being glaringly clear, it's best to include the warning right at the top of this section. To make it, click on 'Paragraph', and choose 'Sub-Heading 1'. This does two things: first, it makes the text nice and big, and second, it puts the warning up in the Content section that will appear at the top of the finished page. Click on the Italics button for the sake of snazziness, and paste this in: (Please note that this section is in locked company files; it should be treated as OOC knowledge) Now hit enter. When you go to a new line, you'll automatically drop out of Italics and out of Sub-Heading 1. You are now free to history your heart out. After that, do the 'In Modan Company' section the same way. Spend a moment checking for typos, then click Save Page in the upper right. You're done! Hooray! You should take a moment to proudly survey your hard work. Things to Remember Never ever ever edit someone else's character page. Ever. If you see something incorrect on someone else's page, contact them and the Foremen. And if someone edits your page, let us know, too. Your page, your responsibility. It's up to you to make sure the information is accurate, reasonably up to date, and doesn't violate any of our Code of Conduct. You should also back up your information on your own computer. We will treat your page with all the love and care that it deserves, but this is all on the internet. Better safe than sorry! If needed, the Foremen may edit your sheet. This is usually only to add your categories at the bottom. Credit your art! Include the artist's name and a link back to them. If they were great enough to illustrate your character, they're definitely great enough to thank. =